


I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ehehe, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut, prompt by anon, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was inspired by a prompt by an anon (thanks again! Hope you’ll read/enjoy this one as well). The prompt was: Abby seducing Marcus during a meeting and Marcus getting payback after the meething’s finished. So here it is. Story takes place between the second and third season.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a prompt by an anon (thanks again! Hope you’ll read/enjoy this one as well). The prompt was: Abby seducing Marcus during a meeting and Marcus getting payback after the meething’s finished. So here it is. Story takes place between the second and third season.

Whoever thought that having a three hour long meeting in a room without air conditioning but filled with 20 people was a good idea, deserved to get punched in the face. At least that was Marcus’ opinion. Although after a sweep of the room and taking in other people’s facial expressions, he didn’t think he was the only one who was thinking along those lines. At the front of the room Sinclair was droning on about improvements to the fence, or so Marcus assumed. To be perfectly honest, he stopped listening a while ago. Not out of indifference, not at all. Marcus took his function and looking after the people of Arkadia very seriously, it’s just that his mind was currently elsewhere. Or to be more precise, it was focused on one particular person. Someone to whom he’d been growing closer to, someone who had managed to squirm her way into his heart and occupy his thoughts. That someone was Arkadia’s chancellor, chief medical officer and by general consensus, mother figure, Abgail Griffin. At the moment she was slowly but surely managing to drive Marcus absolutely insane and she didn’t even realise what she doing to him. 

You see, due to extreme temperature in the room, people had been taking off their sweaters, jackets, opening up shirts, etc. Marcus included. His jacket had been shed well within the first fifteen minutes of the meeting. So now everyone was down to T-shirts and sleeveless tops, Abby as well. Hence his current predicament of not being able to concentrate on anything except Abby for the past half an hour. He hopes that nobody has noticed his lack of concentration or the fact that he has been staring at their chancellor without tearing his eyes away for more than a few seconds. Or how much she's affecting him without even trying. Marcus is particularly fascinated by a single drop of sweat which was on her skin just beneath her collarbone before it commenced its painfully slow decent towards her cleavage before disappearing between her breasts. _Oh to be that drop of sweat_ , Marcus thinks feeling his throat becoming dry and his pulse speeding up. His awareness of Abby and the amount of visible skin she was displaying, was making him feel grateful that he had the hindsight of putting his jacket across his lap. _Grateful indeed_ , Marcus reckons while trying to subtly shift the jacket and his legs in order to relieve the pressure on his _ahum_ physical reaction. _Only Abby would be able to seduce me by just being in the same room. How typical that it should happen when we’re surrounded by twenty other people_ , he scoffs internally. 

After having a quick look around to assure him that nobody had noticed his appraisal of Abby, Marcus allowes his gaze to travel to her face. He takes in her furrowed brows, a sign that she was still paying attention to whatever Sinclair was saying, her mouth and how she was biting her lower lip. Images of Abby biting her lip as she lies beneath him while he pushes into her, flash through his mind and Marcus barely manages to suppress a groan. When he notices Bellamy looking up, clearly having heard the sound, he masks it with a cough and a small shake of his head, indicating that everything’s fine. After a few seconds Bellamy nods in response and turns his attention back to Sinclair. Sighing internally Marcus focuses once more on Abby. He turns his gaze towards her hands, more specifically her right hand which is currently taking notes. Appreciating and admiring the strength these hands convey, Marcus imagines how they would feel while going through his hair or gripping his shoulders. Again he barely stifles the urge to groan. _Get your body under control man. You’re an adult for Christ sakes,_ he reminds himself. 

He closes his eyes for a few seconds in order to regain control but almost immediately regrets his decision to reopen them. In the precious seconds he had his eyes closed, Abby had undone the last two buttons on her blouse and he now had a sublime view of the upper swells of her breasts. Shifting slightly and going through his hair with one hand in order to achieve at least a slight resemblance of self-control, he lets out a shaky breath. _How much longer can this meeting possibly take?_ , Marcus asks himself. He decides to abandon his previous _enjoyable_ pastime in order to keep a hold on his sanity and refocuses on Sinclair’s presentation. Unfortunately his reprieve is short lived. From his peripheral vision he sees her accepting a mug from Raven with a smile before taking something out of it and passing it along. Feeling curious Marcus shifts his focus once more to Abby and nearly falls out of his chair when he realises that the object she took out of the mug was in fact an ice cube. An ice cube which Abby’s currently running over the back of her neck, along her collarbone and down to her cleavage. Marcus watches totally transfixed how the ice cube leaves a trail of moisture behind. Raven’s ingenious invention for making ice cubes is both a blessing and a curse at the moment. It’s suddenly too warm in the room and all Marcus wants is to be alone with her so he can lick away the droplets on her skin. 

When the ice cube is completely gone, he’s both relieved and disappointed. Marcus releases his breath quite suddenly and apparently a bit too loud because several people turn their head into his direction, Abby included. He can feel himself flush and mumbles something about the heat. Several people nod in agreement and turn their head away but Abby keeps her eyes on him. And if he’s not mistaken, her gaze is on his mouth. When she licks her lips while keeping her eyes on his mouth, Marcus feels a jolt of energy in his groin and his pants are suddenly way too restricting. He clears his throat and Abby’s eyes snap up and their gaze locks. To his surprise, her pupils are dilated and she also appears to be breathing shallowly and is slightly flushed. _Could it be that I’m affecting her in the same way?_ , Marcus questions himself while looking down. He dismisses this almost immediately but when he sneaks a quick glance at her, she’s still watching him. _In fact it almost seems as she’s undressing me with her eyes_ , Marcus thinks. Abby’s eyes are half shut, her heads is slightly tilted to the side and her eyes are focussed on his chest. Wanting to know if his assumption is correct, he flexes his pectoral muscles and smirks when her pupils dilate ever further and she sucks in her breath. _Guess I’m not the only one afflicted by the heat_ , Marcus muses with grin. Her eyes find his once more and she merely raises an eyebrow in response, not feeling embarrassed at getting caught checking him out in the slightest. _Alright_ , he decides, _two can play this game._

With a wolfish grin Marcus crosses his arms, observing how Abby follows the movement and trails his eyes along her body, or at least the parts he can observe from his position. He begins with her mouth, imagining how she would taste or how soft her lips would be, before relocating his vision towards her chest. Noticing his obvious appreciation Abby leans slightly forward on the table, which pushes her breasts together and upwards, further highlighting her cleavage. Marcus takes in her flushed face, rapid breathing and restlessness and can heel his own body responding to her evident arousal. She shifts in her chair which draws his attention to her legs. Even though she’s wearing pants, in his mind they’re bare. He envisions their strength and smoothness as they’re wrapped around his waist. His attention is caught when he sees her twirling a strand of hair, which had fallen out of her ponytail, in a way that shouldn’t be sexy but definitely was. All that Marcus knew is that if the meeting didn’t end soon, he’d do something drastic like walking over to Abby, throwing her over his shoulder, march to his quarters and ravish her. 

Suddenly people are standing up and leaving the room. Raven nudges Abby and she tears her eyes away in order to answer the girl’s question. Marcus is torn between arousal and embarrassment. There was no way he would be able to stand up and leave the room without making a complete fool of himself or with his dignity still intact, so he remained seated. Luckily people were used to him staying behind after meetings, he and Abby usually evaluated the main findings of each discussion, so they just nodded when they passed him. While he was trying to get his body under control, Abby seemed totally unaffected. She was still talking to Raven and when the girl stood up to leave, she rose as well while laughing at something she said. He still wasn’t able to tear his eyes away, which didn’t help his situation in the _slightest_. Finally she made her way over to him and said goodbye to Raven. The girl left the room with a knowing smile on her face, a fact Marcus decided to ignore and closed the door behind her. Also something on which he didn’t ponder too long. Abby sat down on the edge of the table next to him and looked at him with a smile. 

“Are you ready to go Marcus?”, she teases. At which Marcus huffs, “I’ve been ready, as you so eloquently put it, to go for the better part of an hour”. Abby lets out a laugh at that, a smile which lights up her eyes and makes him respond in kind. “Well are you going to do anything about it or are you just going to sit there?”, she states. Marcus doesn’t know whether he should be shocked or impressed by her bluntness but in the end decides to go along with it. He gets up, fully aware of his erection and moves into her personal space. “And what would you like me to do Abby?”, he says while leaning forward brushing her ear with his lips. Abby sucks in a breath and exhales slowly, “Anything. Please Marcus. Just do _something_ ”, she pleads with her eyes closed. “Your wish is my command”, he whispers before pressing his lips to her. The kiss is neither tentative nor gentle. He hesitates momentarily before claiming her mouth completely. His hands grasp her waist, pulling her body flush to his, letting her feel the effect she has on him, before cradling her head in order to deepen the kiss. Abby slides her hands through his hair, gripping it tightly with one hand while the other moves lower and clutches his shirt, pulling him even closer. His kiss is intoxicating, he slides his mouth over hers, occasionally nipping her lips with his teeth. Abby moans in response as a wave of desire washes over her.

They eventually break away, both panting and gasping for air. Marcus puts his hands back on her waist and lifts her on the table. Abby opens her legs and he greedily takes advantage of this, moving even closer. Her hands slid up his chest and clasp behind his neck as she pulls his head down for another kiss. She traces her tongue along his bottom lip, electing a groan from him. Marcus doesn’t hesitate a second and grants her access, their tongues meeting each other for the first time. He suddenly pulls back and takes a deep breath. Abby opens her eyes and nearly moans when she takes him in. Hair ruffled as a result of her gripping it, cheeks flushed, lips swollen from kissing her. _Gods he’s breathtaking_ , she realises. A sudden feeling of protectiveness grips her, she has the urge to mark him. To make sure everyone knows he’s _hers and hers alone_. So she moves her lips across his jaw, starts nipping his throat feeling his moan beneath her mouth. She starts sucking on a piece of skin when without warning she bites slightly down. Marcus lets out a startled gasp at the sting but she smoothes the mark with her tongue. 

“Abby please”, he hisses. She smirks against his skin and recaptures his lips while trailing a hand down his chest until she cups his length and runs her fingers up and down. He groans into the kiss and decides a little payback is in order. He cups her breasts and starts kneading them and he can feel her lean into his hands. When he breaks the kiss, Abby responds with a whine but this is quickly replaced by a breathy exclamation of his name when he licks his way from her neck to her cleavage. “Yesssss”, Abby exclaims, “More Marcus, I need more” while continuing to move her hand on his erection. “Someone’s anxious”, he chuckles against her skin. She pushes him away and he looks up surprised. Abby simply looks at him before crossing her arms and pulling her top over her head. When Marcus remains immobile, she begins to second guess her decision and when she moves to cover herself up, he reacts. In a matter of seconds he’s kissing her everywhere, as if he wants to map and worship her entire body with just his mouth. He slips his hand behind her back and unclasps her bra, which Abby shrugs off. As Marcus bents down to capture a nipple in his mouth, Abby moves her hands to his pants and more specifically his belt. Feeling slightly triumphant when she manages to unbuckle his pants, she slides her hand inside and grips his erection. Marcus slightly bites down on her nipple in response.

“Please Marcus”, Abby begs. For what she’s not quite sure. All she knows is that she needs more. He unzips her pants and with her help pulls both her pants and underwear down her legs. Marcus doesn’t even bother to pull his pants down, he just lifts her effortlessly, at which she lets out a chuckle and wraps her legs around his waist, and positions himself but keeps still. Abby lets out a frustrated groan. “Marcus I swear. If you don’t start moving right this second I don’t know what I’ll do but it won’t be pretty”, she states while squirming her hips closer to his. Finally Marcus presses forwards, both of them moan at the pleasure. “ _Gods, Marcus_! You feel so good”, she whispers with a breathy moan. He quickly establishes a rhythm of deep and steady thrusts which leave her breathless but praying for more. “Abby, Abby. _Oh Abby_ ”. She hears Marcus mumbling slightly in awe, as if he can’t believe this is finally happening. She takes his head between her hands and forces him to look at her. “Marcus”, she says and they lock gazes. “I’m right here Marcus. Right here”, she emphasizes this while clenching her inner muscles. She pulls his head down until their foreheads touch. They share a kiss, which is less passionate than the ones before, but somehow more meaningful. It’s filled with trust and love. He increases his thrusts and Abby can feel a slight tingle to start, deep inside her. “Harder”, she pleads. With a smirk Marcus lifts her hips, changing the angle and making her gasp. They’re both sweating and panting but it just feels so good and they’re both close. Marcus leans down and whispers in her ear, “Yes. Like that Abby. Come for me darling. Let yourself go”, he punctuates every word with a deep thrust. And just like that Abby tenses, her back arches, her inner muscles clench around him and her cries of pleasure echo off the walls. Briefly Marcus is concerned that they’re perhaps being too loud but then he’s coming as well and all he can utter is a breathy moan and her name. 

They stay entangled for a little while longer, both still enjoying the aftershocks. And as they share another kiss, one thought crosses Marcus' mind. _Whoever decided to hold today’s meeting deserves a medal._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are much appreciated


End file.
